


A New Kind of Scandal

by smooth_shadow



Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, The Idiot - TV Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A little, Aglaya is a brat, Anyways, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hate Sex, I wrote this based on the TV show, JUST, Kinda, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Made forever ago in the USSR whoops, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, also, and nastasya is sadomas, btw it is very smutty, fuck the anglicized spellings ao3 uses for nastasias and aglayas names, its got that dynamic to it, me: sees two foil characters, me: what if they fucked, my russian ass hates that, obviously, strong-willed dark-eyed lesbians make me go soft, that explicit rating is there for a REASON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_shadow/pseuds/smooth_shadow
Summary: Aglaya is a bratty child, Nastasia is a self-hating sadomasochist. Neither will let the other get the better of her.A little re-work of the confrontation between Aglaya and Nastasia about the dreaded letters. The rework being, let's cut-out all of the men, make the two women have the hots for each other, and then set them at each others throats. No plot, very not canon (lesbians? In my classical Russian literature???), and I may have fiddled with the dialogue and the characters a *tiny* bit, though I'd still like to think the portrayals are pretty accurate.
Relationships: Nastasia/Aglaya, Nastasya Filipovna Barashkova/Aglaya Ivanovna Epanchin, Nastasya/Aglaya
Kudos: 3





	A New Kind of Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!!! I finished an old TV series based on the Dostoevsky novel a little while ago and I could not stop thinking about the absolute *energy* that occurs between Nastasia and Aglaya. So I wrote up this little old thing.
> 
> God, I love classical lesbians with dark eyes and beautiful dresses.
> 
> Also, I write pretty clean (ha) but I don't have a beta or anything, so apologies for any mistakes.

~*~  
“You are a loathsome, treacherous, unstable, repugnant, and above all debased lowlife of a woman. There is nothing honest about you, nothing honest about your position, nothing honest, or just, or pure. How dare you sully me with your letters? How dare you meddle in my affairs, my family, my marriage? What gives you the right to write to me so?” Aglaya hisses. There’s something clumsy to her words, Nastasia notes, something graceless in the blush that has risen high on her cheek. With a trembling, gloved hand Aglaya adjusts a ringlet that has fallen out of place during her tirade, and that is clumsy, too.  
“If you wished for me to stop, you could have told me so, instead of accosting me in my own home and subjecting me to your childish will.” And it had all been so civil just twenty minutes before. Aglaya had arrived quite demurely - after having forcibly arranged the appointment, of course, as was her nature - clad in a dark silk dress, her eyes shining against the day’s twilight. It was all hushed, clipped sentences wreathed in gentle language then, but Nastasia was bored by that, always had been. She pushed the young girl further, unraveled her. Now, this was better. This hurt, in its own way.  
_Propriety seems to be out of season these days,_ Nastasia muses, _For myself at least._ After all, what had she really written those letters for? Whatever the reason, it surely wasn’t proper, in any sense of the word.  
“I would not stoop so low.”  
“And yet you are here.”  
It’s cute the way her lower lip trembles slightly when Nastasia says that. The two women stare at each other, until Aglaya finally blinks and relents, lowering her gaze. To think that only twenty minutes or so had passed, and already this dreadful woman had driven her to her wits’ end. It was a stupid idea to come here, to think that she could stare down that cold gaze and somehow come out unscathed on the other side.  
“I know what you are. You want a scandal,” she murmurs.  
“Believe me, dear, if I wanted a real scandal I’d have many less roundabout ways to get one.” She shrugs an opulent shoulder, tilts her head to flash a single shining earring.  
An idea crosses Nastasia’s mind then. It is a wicked idea, one that she isn’t even sure she wants to confront herself. Yet she can’t quite stop herself from reaching for it, even as she feels her insides ball up at the thought.  
“You know what I am beginning to wonder, my dear Aglaya?” Nastasia stands, and Aglaya unconsciously takes a tiny step back. “I am wondering if you don’t want a scandal yourself.”  
The shorter woman shakes her head, her eyes flitting across Nastasia’s face, from the cruel twist of her lip to the set of her jaw. “That’s preposterous.”  
“I could give you one. A real one, not like these petty letters, not these petty marriages…. But real. Undeniable.”  
“Nastasia Phillipovna-“  
“Haven’t you ever wanted to cause a scandal, Aglaya Ivanovna? To be mad, crazy, a madwoman, for all of them?”  
Aglaya stills under her gaze, shifts, and finally understands. She begins to laugh, quiet and to herself, but Nastasia silences her by giving her a kiss. 

The undressing takes forever, and Nastasia languishes in it, enjoys torturing the poor girl. She unbuttons her bodice with steady, practiced fingers at a glacial pace, even as her mouth writes vicious sentences on Aglaya’s neck, crafting letters with her tongue and punctuation marks with her teeth. She bites at the tops of her stockings and drags them down, she teases the neckline of her corset, she peels away each layer as if to see how Aglaya can be taken apart and put together again. Each time Aglaya whimpers Nastasia stills, leaving nothing but hot breath on her skin.  
Her own clothes are gone in mere minutes, of course, deftly stripped away and thrown to the side of the room. Aglaya watches her undress, practically breathless, as an expensive mauve dress becomes a cream-colored petticoat becomes nothing but bare skin.  
She scarcely has the time to take her in, from the heavy curve of her hip to the swell of her breast, before Nastasia has sat herself across the young girl’s chest and gripped her wrists above her head. She smiles then, the kind of violent, beautiful smile she often makes, as if to say, _What fun we are about to have, my friend_. Aglaya shudders beneath her, and Nastasia places her lips on her neck, pressing their bodies closer together. Her second hand - the hand not gripping Aglaya’s wrists above her head, pushing the young woman’s breasts upwards - dances down her side, brushes over her labia, and finally rests on her hip.  
Aglaya moans a sniveling, high-pitched moan, and Nastasia takes that cue to bite down on her stiffening nipple, transforming the moan into a startled cry. Nastasia moans too, and releases Aglaya’s hands as she moves further downwards, assaulting her body with kisses and bites alike. She finds intense pleasure in the girl’s cries of pleasure and pain, feels the blood in her own heart grow quicker at the sound. It feels like sinking very fast, and she lets herself go deeper still.  
“What a pretty little cunt you have, my darling Aglaya,” Nastasia taunts, and Aglaya’s moans crescendo as she places her lips around her clit, her nails digging into the flesh around her hips. The same cruel mouth from before kisses and sucks, strokes and massages, and the younger woman’s hands come down to play with her nipples, teasing and twisting them as she grinds against Nastasia’s deft tongue. Her angel-like face contorts in pleasure as Nastasia probes at her slick entrance with a readied finger, until suddenly the older woman slows her movements. She feels Aglaya’s pussy shudder against her open mouth, feels the latest moan turn into a needy whine.  
“Nastasia, please…”  
“Please what?” She speaks the words against Aglaya’s clit, her face still buried between her splayed legs, and Aglaya whimpers with each syllable.  
“Oh, you know what!” She snaps, reaching a hand down to her pussy.  
Nastasia catches her fingers, stopping her short. “And what makes you think you deserve it? What makes you think that an insolent little thing like you should get release?” She straightens up, her cajoling tone becoming truly angry, “Perhaps I should just leave you to lie here after all. How would you like that? If I just pushed you to the very brink, and then left you to here all alone? You think I can’t, that I won’t?” Her dark eyes shine terribly in the half-light.  
Aglaya looks up at her with large, doe eyes, fine hairs plastered to her forehead, and a smile grows across her face. She begins to laugh with a shocking force, laughs until she’s wriggled out from under Nastasia to lie curled up on her side, seizing up in laughter.  
“What’s wrong with you, Aglaya? What-“  
Coming down from a peal of laughter, Aglaya turns to look at her, “Now I know why you wrote those letters!” And she erupts into laughter once more.  
Nastasia lunges for her, cursing her out and ready to pin her down again, but Aglaya evades her grasp. “Oh no you don’t,” she murmurs, rolling herself over Nastasia’s body and trapping her, “Now it’s my turn.” She laughs again as she positions herself over the woman’s face, feels her hands claw at her thighs. She sits, moaning as she crushes her pussy against Nastasia’s face, overwhelming her senses with the scent and feel of her pussy.  
She leans over, spreading Nastasia’s elegant legs. Her fingers dance over the older woman as she muses, “My, what a dirty pussy I bet you have, Nastasia Phillipovna… Did you let the general touch you here? That bastard Rogozhin? Or even our saintly Prince…?”  
Aglaya’s expression sours at the thought, and she lifts herself off of Nastasia’s face, letting her breathe as she ponders. Finally, she raises a hand, and brings it down on her right thigh with a heavy slap. “ _This_ is toying with my feelings.” Nastasia cries out sharply.  
“ _This_ is for meddling with the Prince.” Another bitter slap, radiating pain through Nastasia’s left thigh.  
“And _this_ is for- for teasing me for so goddamn long!” A third slap, landing squarely onto Nastasia’s open pussy. The older woman cries out and bucks against the hit, the pain lancing through her core. Aglaya examines her fingers: they come away shining wet, and she decides to make herself comfortable, sitting across Nastasia’s chest to give her closer access.  
With a smile, she puts her fingers at Nastasia’s entrance again, stroking her lips and teasing her clit. “It seems that you liked that, didn’t you, Nastasia?” She can feel the woman shake her head behind her, murmuring something, but Aglaya doesn’t care: she begins to lightly tap at her clit, building up light little slaps that make Nastasia’s knees jerk.  
“Well, _this_ is for being an absolute floozy.” A hit slightly to the left of Nastasia’s pussy, making her give a small moan. Aglaya grinds against her chest.  
“ _This_ is for being a- a- dirty, dirty whore.” A heavy hit on her thigh.  
“This is for…” Aglaya laughs, gleeful, as she gives a heavy hit to her pussy, “ _This_ is for being a fucking slut.”  
The process continues, Aglaya abusing the woman’s legs and cunt with stinging slaps that make her writhe and moan. Her hurled abuses kindle a fire inside Nastasia that almost burns stronger than her reddening skin, and soon she is begging the young girl to touch her, to fuck her, to sate the unbearable wetness between her thighs. Aglaya giggles and moans and makes an obligatory comment about how the tables have turned before finally stroking her pussy, small fingers caressing her lips.  
As Nastasia relaxes, Aglaya moves herself back, and once again her lovely pussy descends towards Nastasia’s face. This time the older woman moans loudly on contact, sending vibrations through Aglaya’s core as she buries her own face in Nastasia’s cunt. Her fingers quickly follow as she begins to tease Nastasia’s entrance, mimicking the treatment she received not too long ago. But she quickly relents, pushing first one, then two fingers into the slick hole, probing her wet folds in deft patterns that make her tremble. The two work one another with increasing fervor, suddenly locked in some invisible competition.  
Aglaya is the first to keel over the edge, her hips bucking, but Nastasia quickly follows, their moans mixing together to create one fervent cry. Nastasia gasps and shudders as she rides her orgasm, and the sensation of her mouth against Aglaya’s pussy only pushes her further. They continue on this mutual euphoric wave, pushing each other on, until finally they both lie exhausted on the bed.  
“We can never speak about this with anyone.” Aglaya begins to come out of her daze.  
“I make no promises.”  
“No one will believe you anyways,” Aglaya smirks.  
Nastasia smiles back. “Don’t think I won’t try to make them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the first of very many smut pieces posted to this acct in a variety of fandoms, so stay tuned for future projects <3


End file.
